V is for Love
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: In the beginning, Durbe didn't like the thought of having a squire. But later, he couldn't seem to let her go. A little twoshot for Kuritiratonette.


**D.T.B: Sorry for the delay, Kuri-chan. Here's the first half of the twoshot I said I'd write. Please enjoy, everybody. Here's hoping I kept the characters in character. heheh.**

* * *

**'V' is for Love**

**Romance**

**Durbe/OC**

**A fic for Kuritiragonette. **

**In the beginning, Durbe didn't like the thought of having a squire. But later, he couldn't seem to let her go.**

**(The mangaka owns Zexal, Kuri-chan owns Venus, I own Sirius.)**

* * *

'V' is for Love Part One

* * *

When he had returned to the United Lands, he had no knowledge of what might happen in his future. He'd returned to his home covered in wounds from his previous battle. All because he had refused to call reinforcements.

Nobody could begin to lecture him. There he was, all beaten up, too weary to pick up something as light as a brush. Those who worked alongside him couldn't say anything against him. He had simply done what he thought best. Anybody would have done the same thing, even the most coldhearted knight. If anything, they would have done it because their honor was at stake. Not because a town was at risk, like Durbe had chosen to do.

Regardless, the fact remained that he had hurt himself. So badly, in fact, it would take a while before he could fight on his own again. He needed an ally. An ally who could back him up in the heat of battle.

Someone who could use a blade.

They got the answer to their prayer a few months after he was able to stand again.

* * *

He had been saddling Mach when she had appeared, telling him that it was not healthy for him to do something so strenuous so soon after just barely making a recovery.

A young woman with long black and magenta hair. She wore the armor of a squire, and in her hands was a long sword. "Who are you?" Durbe asked curiously.

A small, yet tender smile graced the young woman's face. "My name is Venus," she said, "though many prefer to call me Destiny."

"Well, Destiny," Durbe said, "why are you here? I have a village to get to."

"I'm well aware," Venus said. "I am going to accompany you."

"What?" Durbe asked.

"You were lucky to survive your last skirmish out there," Venus said. "Your fellow knights have grown worried about you."

"Why's that?" Durbe asked.

Venus gave him a somber gaze. "You could end up dying in the next battle," she said. "They simply want to make sure you're safe."

"Death is a possibility in any battle," Durbe said, completing his saddling job. "To worry about me after one simple battle is going to get them nowhere."

"You mustn't forget that you are human, Durbe-san," Venus said. "It's true, death is a possibility in battle, but so is living. Why do you fight, Durbe-san?"

His answer came without hesitation. "To protect. It's that simple."

He then attempted to mount his steed, but Venus took hold of his arm defiantly. Durbe had to admit, she had a good grip. "If you insist on going, then I am going to make a request."

"Huh?" Durbe thought.

"I...want to be your squire." Venus' words froze time around them.

Durbe remained silent for a moment. "Are you certain you wish to do that?" he asked.

Venus tightened her grip on her sword and bowed. "Yes," she said.

Durbe could only sigh. The girl before him would surely follow, even if he refused her service. "Very well," he said.

Venus raised her head, a smile on her face. "However," Durbe continued, "you are to obey my every command. I refuse to have a squire who refuses to listen."

"Aye, Sir," Venus said. "I shall."

"Very well," Durbe said. "Mount your horse, Destiny," he said, climbing onto Mach's saddle. "We have much riding to do."

Venus gave him an enthusiastic nod. Then she walked over to her silver steed and followed him, a smile gracing her face.

* * *

A large monster was attacking a village near the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean. It vaguely resembled a large snake with ocean blue scales and jade green eyes. It let out a loud hiss as it swiped its tail across the plain, knocking many knights and soldiers into the air.

"What is that thing?" a knight asked, his body numb with agony.

"It's a beast!" a soldier exclaimed.

A young knight tried to force himself to his feet, despite his body being covered in cuts and wounds. "Sir Sirius," one of the battling knights said. "You shouldn't be standing. Stay down."

"Durbe-nii didn't give up," he said. "And neither will I." He then forced himself back onto his feet. "You're going to the Shadow Realm, you beast!"

The snake let out a hiss that sounded closer to a laugh. It seemed to be saying, "I'd like to see you make me."

Sirius let out a groan and clutched his side. The beast had definitely broken a rib when it whacked him with his tail. He looked up to the beast, panting heavily as his knees began to buckle underneath his weight.

The snake then let out a bit of a chuckle and raised his tail to Sirius. Then he threw it downwards. "Sir Sirius!" the knights all cried.

Sirius shut his eyes as the snake's tail began to fall on him. "Durbe-nii!"

Suddenly, the snake let out a cry and Sirius heard something heavy hit the ground to the left of him. He opened his eyes and looked. It was part of the snake's tail. "What the...?"

He looked up. Durbe was riding his trusted steed, Mach, a determined look obvious on his face. "Durbe-nii..."

Mach landed on the ground and Durbe turned to face the snake. "I see it's still here," he said. He turned to his brother. "Sirius," he said, "what is the situation?"

"Here you go again," Sirius said, a smile gracing his face. "Getting all bossy as soon as you appear on the field."

"Tell me."

Sirius gulped. "Many of the soldiers from the attacking force have been handled," he reported. "But this snake just won't go away."

Durbe looked back to the snake. "Destiny," he called.

"Yes?"

Sirius turned to the source and was amazed when he saw young Venus sitting on her horse. "Who're you?" he asked.

"My name is Venus," the woman replied. "But please, call me Destiny."

"Okay," went Sirius before falling to his knees, the pain in his chest increasing by the second.

"Destiny," Durbe said, "stay by my brother."

"But, Durbe-san," Venus said. "I am your squire. It is my duty to-"

"Your duty is to obey the commands of your knight," Durbe said. "Or have you forgotten your promise already?"

Venus was taken aback. Then she nodded solemnly and dismounted, making her way to Sirius' side. Then Durbe readied his blade and stared at the beast with a fire in his eye. The beast merely hissed at him in response. "Come," he said.

The beast then snaked his way over to Durbe, his fangs readied to strike. His eyes narrowed as his blade began to glow with a crimson hue as he thrust his blade forward, striking the monster's eye. It may have been large, but that was all it had going for him.

Both Sirius and Venus were stunned. Durbe had felled the beast without so much as batting an eyelash. "Sugoi," Venus breathed. "I can see why the army relies on Durbe-san so much."

"Heh, yeah," went Sirius. "He's the best knight they've got."

Durbe then swung his sword for a moment before placing it back in its sheathe, wincing slightly at a pain that struck his heart.

A light chuckle escaped Sirius as he forced himself to stand up. "Sir Sirius?" Venus asked.

"Sirius," Durbe said, walking over to his brother. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sirius said. "Just a few bruises."

Durbe simply looked at Sirius' hand. "You look like you might have broken something," he said.

"Just my pride," Sirius said. "How about you go and let me mend it?" Then Sirius turned away, ignoring any assistance, and proceeded to the medical tent.

"He's a very stubborn boy, isn't he?" Venus asked. "I wonder why he is behaving like that."

"I think...he's slightly jealous of me," Durbe said. "He feels that I am the best knight in the United Lands, and that he will never compare to me. However, he has natural talent on the battlefield. Far more so than I. He has even succeeded in taming two different beasts of both land and sea. Yet still, the knights and soldiers believe him to be inferior when compared to me."

Venus looked at Durbe's sweaty face. "You care about him, don't you?" she asked.

"He is my brother," Durbe said. "It is my duty to ensure his safety. I...made a promise a long time ago."

His gauntlet-covered hand reached for his chest.

Where he'd been near-fatally struck by an enemy soldier.

"Durbe-san," Venus began, "I request that you go to the medical tent yourself. Your injuries have not yet healed."

"I don't need to rest," Durbe said. "Come. We must inform the General of our success here. This village is no longer in any danger." Then he removed his gauntlet from his right hand, brought his fingers to his mouth, and whistled.

The neighing of a horse rang out in the air, and Mach appeared from the sky. His hooves touched the ground and he ran over to his master. Durbe smiled and stroked the animal's face. Only Venus was able to notice the saddened expression the steed was giving his master.

As Durbe reached to mount Mach, Venus took hold of his arm. "Durbe-san, I must insist," she said. "You're still injured heavily from your previous battle. Please, go to the medical tent. Your brother would not like seeing you hurt just so you could maintain your image."

"I have my reasons for doing that which I do," Durbe said. "I have no need for the medical tent. Collect your sword and mount your steed, Destiny. We must make the report to the General. Dawdling is not going to protect these people." He then removed his arm from her grasp and mounted his steed.

Venus could only obey his command. The stubbornness clearly ran in Durbe's family, though. That much was for certain.

* * *

It was nearing sunset when they arrived at their destination. The tent where the General of the armies, as well as King Nasch, were discussing the war against Prince Vector. The General was a bulky man with black hair and a heavy beard.(1) Both the General and Nasch, Durbe's very best friend, were looking down at a map resting on the table.

Durbe knocked on the post of the tent, allowing the heads of the armies to know he'd arrived. Nasch turned his head, followed by widened eyes. "Durbe," he said. "Come in."

Durbe did so. "I've come to report in about the village near the United Lands," he said.

"I thought you were removed from the battlefield a few weeks ago due to serious injuries," the General asked, stroking his heavy beard.

"I was, sir," Durbe said, "but I could not afford to let my injuries slow me down."

"You should be careful, Durbe," Nasch told his friend. "You could end up dead if you push your body like that."

"That's what I have been trying to tell him, Your Majesty," Venus said.

"Who is this?" the General asked.

"I am Durbe-san's squire, sir," Venus responded. "My name is Venus, though everybody prefers to call me Destiny."

"Destiny?" the General wondered aloud.

"Had I not pushed my body, my brother would have perished in that village, along with a good many other knights and soldiers," Durbe defended himself, ignoring his squire altogether. "That snake beast was hardly something a normal knight could handle on his own."

"What manner of beast was this thing?" Nasch asked.

"A-"

"A large, serpentine beast with blue scales and jade eyes," Venus said, interrupting her knight.

"Destiny," Durbe thought.

"I see," the General said. "That is clearly one of Vector's beasts. But not a Gorgonic Guardian." He looked to Durbe. "I take it you defeated it?"

"Yes," Durbe responded. "However, many of the men have been left with critical injuries."

"I see," the General said.

"How many men are still battle ready in that village?" Nasch asked.

"Few, my friend," Durbe said. "If Vector sends another one of those beasts over to the village, the village shall be unprepared."

"Very well," Nasch said. "General, please send some soldiers to assist the people there. Get as many people out of the village as you can. Then have all the troops pull out. We can't afford any more casualties."

"Understood, Your Majesty," the General responded.

Nasch turned to Durbe and Venus. "Durbe, Destiny," he continued, "the two of you go back to the village immediately and assist in getting the wounded out of there. They take priority over battle. I will head over to the village to assist shortly."

"But, Your Majesty," Venus began, "Durbe-san is still-"

"Understood, my friend," Durbe said. He placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "I will leave forthwith." He then turned around and started for Mach. "Destiny."

Venus bowed to Nasch and started to walk away. Meanwhile, the General was slightly confused about Venus' title. "Destiny...," he said. "I wonder."

"Is there something wrong, General?" Nasch asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, Your Majesty. Just curious about something."

Nasch's eyes narrowed at his General.

* * *

Sirius had never found himself to be more bored. Of all the times for his brother to just happen to leave a novel in his bag. Never had words been so aggravating to him. There he was, stuck in a bed, incapable of movement thanks to a broken rib, a book in his face. Crazy. In his opinion, books were only good for covering your face on a sunny day when you were taking a nap. Not that Durbe seemed to agree.

But sadly, in the battle against Boredom, Boredom won, leaving Sirius in a state of agony as he waited impatiently for the doctor to say he could go into battle. A much more impressive way to die than, "Death By Bookreading."

The sun was up by the time Durbe arrived back at the village. He got off Mach's back, his head incredibly foggy from lack of sleep. Venus had insisted that he rested, but he'd simply responded with the same excuse time and time again. "I have no need for sleep. We have to get to the village quickly."

Mach had offered no resistance when it came to his words, for he knew that his master wished for his brother's safety over anything else. Nor could Venus offer any complaints. She knew how it felt to worry for a sibling.

If only they knew why.

* * *

Durbe and Venus entered the medical tent and made their way to Sirius' bed. Then Durbe had to suppress his urge to chuckle. "Well!" he exclaimed. "My brother, reading a book? I must be dreaming."

"No," Sirius replied. "You're hallucinating. Sirius is two beds to the left." He pointed to another injured knight, hoping that his brother would get the hint and leave him be.

Durbe could only chuckle.

Venus poked her head out from behind him and looked at Sirius. The book he was reading was titled, "**The Great Knight of the Skies.**" A real eye-opener to any fantasy lover. "I didn't know you were a bookworm, Sir Sirius," she said.

Anger mark on Sirius. "I'm not," he growled. "I don't even want to read this book."

"Then why are you?" Durbe asked.

"The doctors took away my action figures," Sirius responded with a pout.

Venus choked on her laughter. "Action figures?!"

"Durbe-nii made them for me when we were kids," Sirius said.

"I think we should get back to the matter at hand," Durbe said.

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin. "Embarrassed, are we?" He stopped when he noticed Durbe placing a hand on his forehead. "Hey, Durbe-nii."

"What?"

"Come to think of it, shouldn't you be resting up too?"

"I don't need-" Durbe stopped when he saw the look in Sirius' eye.

Pain. But not from his broken rib bone.

The same expression appeared on Durbe's face. Truly, they were twins. "I shall rest when the time is right," Durbe finished.

"I'll believe that when you don't faint," Sirius said. "So why are you two here anyway? I doubt you would have come just to tease me."

"You're right," Durbe said. "We have to get the injured out of here. King Nasch has demanded that this village be abandoned and the villagers brought to the United Lands to be safe."

"And am I helping?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Nope," Venus said. "You're heading to the United Lands to get proper treatment."

Sirius let out a loud groan. "Come on!" he exclaimed. "One injury, I'm out of the game; twenty injuries and my brother is still capable of standing up. What's the deal with that?"

Venus took note of the saddened expression Durbe was wearing. It was true. Sirius seemed to be suffering from an inferiority complex. She nodded and turned to Sirius. "You'll get your chance, Sir Sirius," she said. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said. "You guys should get to work. I can walk." He then forced himself to sit up.

Durbe could over no argument. "Destiny," he said. "Come on. We have work to do before His Majesty arrives to assist in the escape."

"Right," Venus said. She started to follow him.

"Hey," Sirius suddenly said. Venus turned to face him. His eyes were focused on hers. "Please...keep an eye on him. Durbe-nii looks really bad." He lowered his head. "I...don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Venus smiled. "I will," she said. Then she proceeded to follow Durbe.

Sirius smiled. "That girl might just help Durbe-nii yet."

* * *

All able-bodied knights assisted the wounded out of the medical tent. Durbe, who was just barely able to stand, was no exception. Nor was Venus, who was instructed by Durbe to assist any wounded she might see. Sirius was outside of the medical tent, stroking the fur of a grand, white wolf with motherly eyes. A smile appeared on his face as she allowed many little children to ride on her back. "Good luck, Guardian," he said. "Be careful with them."

Guardian simply licked his face before making way to the United Lands. "There she goes," Sirius said. "That takes care of the kids."

"Sirius," Durbe called.

Sirius turned around, allowing him to see both Durbe and Venus. "Yes?"

"Have you taken care of the children?" Durbe asked.

"Guardian is taking care of them now," Sirius said. "Don't worry. They'll get home in one piece."

Durbe sighed in relief. "Good." He then shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead to steady himself.

This was not lost on neither Venus nor Sirius.

"As soon as Nasch arrives," Durbe said, "I'm heading out for the United Lands."

"Okay," Sirius said. "That way, he'll be able to get some rest."

Nasch could not have arrived at a better time. His brown horse was making his way to the village, several large soldiers following close behind him. He only stopped when he reached his friend. "How many people remain in the village?" he asked.

"The women and children have been evacuated," Venus said. "All that remained are a few of the injured and the farmers."

"I see," Nasch said. "Very well. You three can head back home. You should be well rested in case Vector attacks there."

"Very well, Your Majesty," Durbe said. "Destiny." He then turned and made his way to Mach.

"Right," Venus said. "Please excuse me, Your Majesty." She gave him a terse bow and followed Durbe.

"Sirius," Nasch said after a brief pause.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Sirius asked.

Another pause. "Nothing," Nasch said. "I expect you to return to the United Lands too. We need every available man ready for battle."

"Yes, sir," Sirius said. "I'll return as soon as Guardian returns from her duty."

"Good to hear," Nasch said. "Alright, men, assist the wounded and villagers out of the village! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" the men responded.

The men proceeded to dismount and assist in the evacuation.

* * *

Durbe and Venus were making their way to the United Lands slightly slower than they should have been. As they made their way through a small forest, Venus noticed that Durbe seemed to be paying very little attention to everything around him. Like something was preventing him from grasping reality. "Durbe-san," Venus said. "Is there something the matter?"

Durbe placed a gauntlet-covered hand on his face. "Nothing," he said. "Just a bit tired."

"Perhaps we should take a break," Venus suggested. "Your body still has yet to recover."

He hated to admit to it, but she was right. And it wasn't just lightheadedness he was suffering from. It felt like his entire world was crashing down upon him. Like his body was too weak to take the strain of his duties. But why? He was usually much stronger than that.

He was so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Venus ride in front of him and halt her horse, blocking Mach from advancing further. "Destiny," Durbe said. "Move out of the way."

Venus' face turned into a scowl. "Durbe-san," she said, "you have to rest. Your body is mortal. You cannot continue like this. You will collapse."

"I can rest when we get to the United Lands," Durbe said. "Now move out of the way."

Venus remained firm. "I will not, Durbe-san," she said. "Rest is as crucial to a knight as his swordsmanship. Ignoring your body's warnings is going to get you nowhere."

"I have no choice, Destiny," Durbe said, getting off Mach's back. Then, the reigns firmly in his hand, he led Mach around Venus and proceeded to walk away. "Are you coming?"

"Durbe-san," Venus began.

"Are you coming?" Durbe repeated, his hand trembling slightly and his knees buckling.

Venus noticed the signs right away and jumped off her horse. "Durbe-san!" she exclaimed.

She just barely caught the weary knight. Both horses whinnied with worry as Venus gave Durbe a quick shake. "Durbe-san!" she exclaimed. "Durbe-san!" She then felt something warm on her hand. Moving it away, she found it to be blood.

Durbe's wounds had reopened. A hand to his forehead allowed Venus to realize that he had fallen ill. And the darkened sky allowed her to realize that there would be no help for him that night.

Other than her.

* * *

End of part one.

(1) The General is the human form of Abyss, with less blue.

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay, yeah. I'm making this a twoshot. Kuri-chan, I hope I have done Venus honor so far. If I have not, and have totally ruined your image of her and have just thrown in a different OC and slapped your OC's name on her, go ahead and kill me. Same applies to Durbe. **

**Other than that, please read, review, and look forward to the second part. Blossoming love through taking care of your superior. Cliché, but cute and romantic.**


End file.
